1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a heat conducting apparatus and an electronic apparatus having such a heat conducting apparatus.
Notebook computers are required to have multi-function, high performance, high density and high speed. For the above requirement, it is essential to enhance the performance of a central processing unit (CPU) or the like incorporated therein. However, the enhancement of the performance of a CPU entails an increased generation of heat therefrom, thus requiring more efficiency than ever in the even diffusion and the radiation of heat. It is preferable to employ a heat pipe for achieving such efficiency.
A notebook computer includes a main unit containing a CPU, a keyboard and so on and a separate liquid crystal display section which rotates on a hinge section and can be opened up from or closed down to the main unit. The liquid crystal display section is opened at the beginning and closed in the end of the use of the notebook computer. This folding action of the liquid crystal display section is repeated while the notebook computer is in use. Therefore, when the notebook computer is used over a long period of time, the frequent folding action of the liquid crystal display section causes the hinge section to be worn down and have a play therein, with the result that the center of the hinge section sometimes moves, though slightly, during the folding action of the liquid crystal display section. The incorporation of a heat pipe into a notebook computer requires careful consideration of the above described structure of a notebook computer.
2. Description of the Related Art
Japanese Laid-Open Patent Application Nos. 9-6481 and 9-16289 disclose conventional notebook computers wherein a heat pipe is incorporated to transmit heat generated from a CPU within a main unit to a liquid crystal display section for the purpose of the even diffusion and the radiation of heat.
In the aforementioned notebook computers, the heat pipe runs through the center of the hinge section connecting the main unit and the liquid crystal display section. The heat generated from the CPU within the main unit is transmitted through a metal plate to the heat pipe inserted into the hinge section. The heat is further conducted through the heat pipe to a heat radiating plate within the liquid crystal display section to be radiated to the outer air.
Japanese Laid-Open Patent Application No. 9-293985 discloses a notebook computer including: a main unit provided with hinge sections on its rear portion; a liquid crystal display section hinged to the main unit; cooling fins attached to a heat radiating portion of a heat pipe; and the heat pipe having its one end portion disposed in the liquid crystal display section.
In the notebook computers disclosed in Japanese Laid-Open Patent Application Nos. 9-6481 and 9-16289, force caused by the folding action of the liquid crystal display section and the load of the liquid crystal display are directly exerted on the heat pipe. Therefore, there is a danger that the heat pipe may be broken in the worst case as a result of the forced bend of its portion.
Further, the connection of the main unit and the liquid crystal display section becomes complicated because the heat pipe runs through the hinge section.
In the notebook computer disclosed in Japanese Laid-Open Patent Application No. 9-293985, the heat is not transmitted efficiently from the heat radiating portion of the heat pipe to the liquid crystal display section. Therefore, the efficiency in the even diffusion and the radiation of heat is not achieved.
A general object of the present invention is to provide a heat conducting apparatus and an electronic apparatus having such a heat conducting apparatus in which the above described problems are eliminated.
A more specific object of the present invention is to provide a heat conducting apparatus achieving more efficiency in the even diffusion and the radiation of heat without damaging or breaking a heat pipe employed therein, and an electronic apparatus having such a heat conducting apparatus.
The above objects of the present invention are achieved by a heat conducting apparatus including: a heat pipe which conducts heat between a first member and a second member connected by hinge sections, the heat pipe having a first end portion attached to one of the first and second members, and a second end portion extending substantially along a center line of the hinge sections; and a heat pipe supporting mechanism which is disposed on a member different from the one of the first and second members of said heat pipe and supports the second end portion so that the second end portion can freely move within a given range, the heat pipe supporting mechanism forming a thermal path between the first and second members together with the heat pipe. Hence, the second end portion of the heat pipe is allowed to move in accordance with the movement of the center of the hinge sections when the first member is rotated to be opened or closed with respect to the second member, causing no bending stress to develop within the heat pipe. Therefore, it is possible to prevent the heat pipe from being damaged or broken.
The above objects of the present invention are also achieved by an electronic apparatus having a first housing and a second housing connected by hinge sections, the electronic apparatus comprising: a heat pipe which has a first end portion disposed on one of the first and second housings, and a second end portion extending along a center line of said hinge sections; and a heat pipe supporting mechanism which is disposed on a housing different from the one of the first and second housings of the heat pipe and supports the second end portion so that the second end portion can freely move within a given range, the heat pipe supporting mechanism forming a thermal path between the first and second housings together with the heat pipe. Hence, the second end portion of the heat pipe is allowed to move in accordance with the movement of the center of the hinge sections when the first housing is rotated to be opened or closed with respect to the second housing, causing no bending stress to develop within the heat pipe. Therefore, it is possible to prevent the heat pipe from being damaged or broken and to realize an electronic apparatus having more efficiency in the even diffusion and the radiation of heat.